KFAN The Restaurant
KFAN the Restaurant is a former dining establishment inspired by the radio station. It opened on December 26, 2003. The restaurant is no longer open. The primary PowerTrip-related menu items were the "Superstar" Pork Chops, in honor of the "Superstar" Mike Morris, and the Chicken Strips, which reference Cory Cove. Opening KFAN the Restaurant opened on December 26th, 2003 at 2801 Snelling Ave North in Roseville, MN. It was part of a licensing deal with other Clear Channel markets to open restaurants branded with the local Clear Channel affiliate. The hours of operation were Monday - Thursday 11am - Midnight, Friday, Saturday 11am - 1am, Sunday 11am - 11pm. Menu Appetizers Sicilian Steak & Fries Tender strips of grilled sirloin tossed with crisp fries, garlic butter and Romano cheese. Served with seasoned sour cream. $8.95 Nachos Corn tortilla chips loaded with melted cheese, sour cream, guacamole, jalapenos, black beans, shredded lettuce, cilantro and pico de gallo. $7.95 With chicken or beef add $2.00 Buffalo Wings Large meaty wings tossed with our own buffalo sauce. Served with bleu cheese and celery sticks. $7.75 Lemon Pepper Calamari Lightly seasoned and flash fried until golden brown. Served with marinara. $7.95 Chicken Strips Crisp and tasty, “Sludge’s” favorite. It’s all he eats. Really! Served with black cherry mustard. Available buffalo style on request $6.95 Smoked Pork Quesadilla A unique combination of house smoked pork, roasted green chilies and cheese, then grilled on our brick oven flat bread and drizzled with chipolte pepper sauce. Served with lettuce, sour cream and pico de gallo. $7.95 Spinach & Artichoke Dip Tender artichoke hearts blended with spinach, green onions and Parmesan. Baked in our brick oven and served with warm flat bread. $7.95 Beer-Battered Onion Rings Sweet onions fried crisp and served with smoked bacon ranch dressing $5.95 Fish Bites Sweet white cod fried until flaky, served with jalapeno corn sticks and home made tartar sauce. $7.50 Brick Oven Pizzas All of our pizzas begin with hand-tossed crust baked to order in our brick oven. Come over and watch the show! Traditional Crushed tomato sauce on a light chewy crust, topped with mozzarella and parmesan. $7.95 Classic Pepperoni Our traditional pizza topped with thick cut pepperoni. $8.95 Sausage & Mushroom A blend of cheeses and our crushed tomato sauce topped with roasted Italian sausage and sautéed mushrooms. $9.95 Margherita Our traditional crust brushed with seasoned olive oil topped with Roma tomatoes, fresh basil, garlic and a blend of cheeses. $8.95 Meat-a-ball Slices of slow roasted meatballs with crushed tomato sauce, red onions, spicy giardinara, provolone, and mozzarella cheeses. $8.95 P.A.’s BBQ Chicken There’s a P.A. in Paul Allen and a P.A. in Pizza; that means Pizzazz!! Red onions, marinated peppers and barbeque chicken topped with mozzarella and cheddar cheeses and sprinkled with fresh cilantro. $9.50 Fiesta Taco Spicy beef, black bean salsa and a blend of cheeses. Finished with shredded lettuce, pico de gallo and sour cream. $8.95 Sicilian Italian sausage, julienne ham, salami, provolone, mozzarella and parmesan cheeses. Topped with fresh oregano and basil. $9.95 The Veggie Artichoke hearts, kalamata olives, red onions, Roma tomatoes, mozzarella and feta cheese with fresh basil. $8.95 Soups Chicken Dumpling Chicken, vegetables and potato dumplings in a herbed chicken broth. cup / $3.50 bowl/ $4.95 Soup of the Day A daily creation from our culinary team. cup / $3.50 bowl/ $4.95 Salads House Salad Mixed greens, shredded carrots, cucumbers, tomatoes and homemade croutons with your choice of dressing. starter size $4.95 entree size $7.95 Caesar Crisp romaine lettuce, coarse grated Parmesan cheese, home made croutons and our own creamy Caesar dressing. starter size $4.95 entree size $7.95 With anchovies add $2.00 With chicken add $3.00 With shrimp add $4.00 Shrimp Louis XIII Marinated shrimp, tomatoes, deviled eggs, avocado and green onions tossed with mixed greens, shredded iceberg and a classic Louis dressing. $11.95 Shanghai Chicken Marinated grilled chicken breast, shredded lettuce, carrots, scallions and crispy Asian noodles tossed in sesame-ginger vinaigrette. $9.95 Greek Salad Mixed greens, tomatoes, cucumbers, kalamata olives, pepperoncinis and sliced red onion all tossed in oregano vinaigrette with crumbled feta cheese. $8.95 Tostada Ensalada Layers of crisp flour tortillas, seasoned ground beef, black beans, green onions, cheese and shredded lettuce. Served with a Santa Fe salsa dressing and topped with pico de gallo, sour cream and guacamole. $9.50 Southern Fried Chicken Salad Mixed greens, tomatoes, cucumbers, and cheddar cheese tossed in bacon ranch dressing then topped with crispy chicken strips, bacon bits, and chopped hard-boiled eggs. $9.95 Waldorf Salad Mixed greens, Red Delicious apples, walnuts and celery all tossed in a classic Waldorf dressing. Garnished with fresh seasonal fruit. $7.95 Lower Carb Choices Shrimp Scampi Gulf shrimp sautéed in rough cut garlic butter with avocado and spaghetti squash; preceded by a house or romaine salad with Caesar dressing $15.95 Six Egg Scramble Tossed with sautéed mushrooms, roasted Italian sausage, spinach, red onions, and parmesan cheese. Served with vegetable of the day. $7.95 Lemon Grass Chicken Sautéed chicken breast pieces marinated with lemon grass and a hint of Thai chilies; served with lettuce cups, sliced cucumber, green onion and lemon infused yogurt. $10.95 Blackened Salmon Caesar Two 4oz filets seared in Cajun spices served over romaine lettuce in a classic style Caesar dressing. $12.95 Cajun Pork Chops Two 8 oz chops dusted with Cajun seasoning, grilled and served with steamed broccoli; preceded by a house or romaine salad with Caesar dressing. $14.95 Lunch Plate 1/2 lb. burger topped with bacon and cheddar, no bun, with mixed greens, cottage cheese and hard boiled eggs. Want to sub chicken breast? $7.95 Lunch Carvery (available Monday – Friday 11:00am – 1:30pm) Pick two fresh roasted meats and sliced cheeses along with your favorite accompaniments. Design your own lunch! $8.95 Sandwiches Served with fries and a pickle. The “Common Man” Hoagie Loaded with ham, salami, provolone cheese, shredded lettuce, red onions, banana peppers, tomatoes and Italian dressing. $7.95 The FAN Club House roasted turkey breast, ham, applewood smoked bacon, lettuce, tomato, mayonnaise and American cheese on grilled marble rye. $8.95 A Pair of Coney’s Twin all beef hot dogs topped with meat sauce, shredded cheddar and onions. $7.95 Bristol Cod Lake’s favorite! A lightly breaded filet served on a hoagie bun with cheddar and tartar sauce. $8.50 The Steak Sandwich An 8oz sirloin filet marinated in whiskey and garlic, broiled medium and topped with grilled onions and provolone cheese on a grilled steak bun. Want it spicy, no problem! $12.95 The South Seas Chicken Breast A sweet teriyaki marinated breast with grilled pineapple and tomato. $8.50 Buffalo Chicken A seasoned chicken breast fried until golden brown, then tossed in buffalo sauce and topped with bleu cheese crumbles and shredded lettuce. $8.50 Tuna Melt Tuna salad served open face on grilled sourdough bread topped with sliced tomatoes and melted cheddar. $8.50 Roast Turkey House roasted turkey breast with lettuce, tomato and mayonnaise. $7.95 BBQ Pulled Pork House smoked pork tossed in warm BBQ sauce and served on a hot bun with coleslaw and fries. $8.95 The KFAN All-in-One Grilled lean pastrami, melted provolone, coleslaw, tomatoes and fries all packed into a hoagie roll. $9.50 Daily Lunch Special Served from 11 a.m. to 2 p.m. The Commercial A classic hot beef or roast turkey sandwich served with mashed potatoes and homemade dressing, smothered in gravy. $7.95 Half Pound Burgers Cooked to a doneness of medium or higher, served on fresh baked rolls with fries. “FAN”-tastic Hamburger Fresh seasoned ground beef grilled on our flat top the old-fashioned way. $7.50 “FAN”-tastic Cheeseburger Topped with your choice of American, Swiss, cheddar, pepper jack or mozzarella cheese. $8.50 Jeff Dubay’s Mushrooms and Swiss -Puffy’s favorite! Fresh sauteed mushrooms and melted Swiss cheese. $8.95 BBQ Bacon Cheeseburger Slathered in our own BBQ sauce, then topped with applewood smoked bacon and melted cheddar cheese. $8.95 Dan Barreiro’s Patty Meltdown Sauteed onions, Swiss and American cheese on grilled marble rye bread. We can make it spicy like Barreiro’s attitude! $8.95 Mike Tice’s Bleu Cheeseburger With melted cheddar and crumbles of bleu cheese. $8.95 Main Attractions KFAN The Restaurant dinners are served with your choice of house salad or cup of soup and a fresh baked roll. “The Franchise” A choice 16oz T-Bone for the hardiest of appetites, even Chad Hartman likes it and he’s not easily impressed! Served with a baked potato. $21.95 Sautéed mushrooms to any steak add $2.00 NY Strip Steak A choice 13oz center cut seasoned sirloin. Served with a baked potato. $21.95 “Superstar” Pork Chops Mike Morris’ personal favorite! A seasoned pair of 8oz chops served with skin on mashed potatoes and grandma’s apple sauce. $15.95 Lemon Chicken Florentine Pan seared chicken breasts served over red skin mashed potatoes and topped with spinach and lemon butter sauce. Served with vegetables. $14.95 Atlantic Salmon Grilled to perfection and basted with lemon dill butter served over red skin mashed potatoes. Served with vegetables. $15.95 “FAN” Outdoors Pan Fried Walleye A sweet Canadian walleye fillet, lightly crusted and pan seared until flaky. Served with red skin mashed potatoes. $16.95 Florida Gulf Shrimp Dusted in seasoned flour and lightly fried. Served with choice of crisp fries or baked potato, cocktail and tartar sauces. $16.95 Minnesota Meatloaf A home style classic baked fresh daily. A seasoned blend of coarse ground sirloin, pork and sweet onions. Served with red skin mashed potatoes and mushroom gravy. $11.95 Pasta! Our pastas are served with fresh baked rolls. Louie’s Spaghetti and Meatballs Named after our good friend, and former North Star, Lou Nanne. Homemade meatballs seasoned with sweet onion and Italian herbs, then tossed in a rich tomato sauce and topped with cheese. $9.50 Fettuccini Alfredo Parmesan-garlic cream sauce tossed with flat noodles and Italian parsley. $8.95 With chicken add $3.00 With shrimp add $4.00 Pasta Pomodoro Bowtie pasta tossed with chopped Roma tomatoes sautéed in garlic and olive oil with a dash of crushed red pepper, garnished with Romano cheese and fresh basil. $8.50 Gnocchi (NYOH-kee) Florentine Uncle Mick Anselmo’s favorite! Shiitake and cremini mushrooms sautéed in whole butter with fresh sage, black pepper and Pecorino Romano cheese tossed with pillows of spinach potato dumplings. $9.95 With chicken add $3.00 With shrimp add $4.00 Penne Diablo Spicy Italian sausage, sweet bell peppers, red onions and garlic tossed in a spicy tomato cream sauce. $10.95 Broasted Chicken and House Smoked Ribs Served with coleslaw, a fresh baked roll and your choice of mashed potatoes with homemade gravy, baked potato, jojo’s, or crispy fries. All white chicken on any Broasted chicken dinner. add $1.00/piece Broasted Chicken 4-piece dinner includes a breast, thigh, leg and wing. $9.95 Broasted Chicken 2-piece dinner includes either a breast and leg or thigh and wing. $7.95 (All dark is one leg and one thigh. All white includes one breast and one wing). Our Hickory Smoked Ribs You can just call them “Rosie’s Ribs” because they are Mark Rosen’s favorite. We begin with tender St. Louis ribs hand rubbed with KFAN signature dry rub and slow smoke them in house. Rack of Ribs Slathered and grilled with KFAN BBQ sauce. Full $17.95 Half $13.95 Broasted Chicken and Ribs A half-rack of KFAN ribs and a quarter broasted chicken. $16.95 KFAN Signature Desserts Turtle Cheesecake Creamy NY style cheesecake smothered with homemade caramel, hot fudge and pecans. $5.95 6 Layer Chocolate Cake Warm and decadent, everything chocolate should be, served with a scoop of vanilla ice cream. $6.95 Carrot Cake Moist and tender topped with cream cheese icing. $4.95 Apple Pie Pizza Baked in our brick oven, then topped with caramel and vanilla ice cream. $5.95 Warm Chocolate Chip Cookie Baked in our brick oven, then topped with vanilla ice cream and homemade chocolate sauce. $4.95 Tin Roof Sundae Three scoops of vanilla ice cream topped with hot fudge, whipped cream, chopped peanuts and a cherry. $3.95 “FAN”-tastic Kid’s Meals All children’s meals are served with fountain pop or milk and one of our homemade cookies. $5.95 Hot Dog or Coney Dog with French Fries, Hamburger or Cheeseburger with French Fries, Cheese or Pepperoni Pizza, Chicken Strips with French Fries, Spaghetti with a Meatball. Beverages Assorted Tap Sodas, Fresh Brewed Ice Tea and Lemonade $2.15 Strawberry Lemonade $2.25 Sioux City Bottled Sodas Orange Cream, Cream Soda, Black Cherry, and Sarsparilla $2.65 Assorted Juices $2.50 Elan 16 oz. Bottled Water $2.15 Fresh Brewed Coffee and Hot Tea $2.25 KFAN The Restaurant Banquet Spaces Finding the right place to hold your event is tough. You want a great location, the perfect food, great service, and an atmosphere that is appropriate to your needs. KFAN can help. We can accommodate everything from your white linen plated dinner for two hundred people, to the Superbowl party of your dreams complete with Buffalo Wings, a spectacular view of the game, icy bottles of beer, and twenty-five of your fellow FANS. From classy to sassy, KFAN The Restaurant caters to your needs with our wide variety of spaces. Talk to our special events coordinator today. Our team will make your event perfect. Event Planning Roseville Room This private setting is located in our lower level. With seating for up to 70 people, this room caters to many individual needs.For the business luncheon, we have full audio and video hook-ups including power point capability with lap-top hook-up. This state-of-the-art Audio/Visual equipment also comes in handy for playing your favorite memories during that anniversary party or sports banquet. Business luncheons will enjoy a wide variety of meal choices from a simple box lunch, to elegant sit down service. Dining parties in The Roseville Room are intimate and lovely whether you choose a full sit down dinner or a buffet meal. We cater the event to your needs, so the possibilities are endless. Audio/Visual Amenities High definition 130" projection screen with easy laptop hook up for effective presentations. Wireless microphones for successful speaker communication. 768K band width always connected internet availability. Full Powerpoint presentation capability. Don't have anyone to create a presentation? Ask your Special Events Coordinator and she can hook you up with our Powerpoint specialist. C-Band and Ku-Band satellites with the capability to receive private broadcasts. Streaming video available with web conferencing. Podium - some people need something to stand behind. Dry erase board to put ideas in writing. Plasma television with VCR/ DVD player The Twin Cities Room Versatility is the beauty of our Twin Cities Room. Located in the lower level, this grand area can hold up to 220 people. We can break the room into two smaller rooms of 125 and 100 if your event does not require as much space. The Twin Cities Room has a reception lounge, coat check and full bar services. Round tables provide for more intimate seating, and there is plenty of room for entertainment such as a dance floor, a band or a guest speaker. The meal options are as versatile as the room itself, offering everything from walking appetizers to full course dinners. This space is available for your holiday party, wedding reception, conference or assembly anytime. The Minneapolis & St. Paul Suites As sassy as the Roseville Room is classy, this is the place for your let-your-hair-down, get wild and rowdy party! Located on our exclusive second floor, these Sky Boxes have a perfect view of the high-energy bar and our KFAN broadcasting booth to fuel a festive atmosphere. Each Suite can hold up to 24 people. If your fiesta is larger than that, the boxes can be combined for up to 48 people. With a second floor bar, these rooms are riled with the energy of the public, while maintaining their elite privacy. Whether it is a casual after work cocktail hour or a birthday party for your best friend, the Suites offer a fun atmosphere unlike any other. Closing KFAN the restaurant ceased operations under that name in September of 2005. It was renamed the Big City Tavern and underwent several name changes after that.